


Маг и Ведьма

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Магнус спокойно приблизился к нему и произнес:— Ты можешь вступить в гильдию Проклятых. Там тебя примут.Алек лишь фыркнул.— Чтобы закрепить свое положение изгоя? И так сойдет.Бейн пожал плечами, распахивая полы плаща.— У нас не так уж и плохо.Алек и барменша, которую звали Майя, уставились на него во все глаза, разглядывая нашивку гильдии Проклятых и знак владения сразу несколькими магическими школами.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Арты к фанфику: https://vk.com/album-171316003_260571351

***

Магнус Бейн шел по небольшому городку. Он был здесь впервые, но место ему определенно пришлось по вкусу. Аккуратные кирпичные домики, мощеные улицы, всюду порядок и чистота. Даже народ с виду дружелюбный и улыбчивый. Впрочем, это до тех пор, пока плащ надежно скрывает его нашивки. Когда станет известно, кто он, то он станет персоной нон грата для рядовых жителей. Впрочем, ему не привыкать. Да и задерживаться в этой глуши в его планы не входило. Он здесь с определенной целью. Нужно встретиться с местным мэром, решить его деликатную проблемку и можно убираться на все четыре стороны.

Но делу время, потехе час, а обед по расписанию. Так что прежде, чем тащиться к градоначальнику, Магнус решил подкрепиться. Тем более, что его нос просто не позволил пройти мимо манящих запахов свежей выпечки, доносившихся из небольшой таверны. Да и местечко симпатичное, с отличным видом на небольшой фонтанчик с плещущимися в нем рыбками. Откуда-то неподалеку доносился тихий звук скрипки и ласкал слух. Красота.

Магнус плотнее запахнул плащ, скрывая нашивки своей гильдии, и вошел в таверну. За прилавком возилась темнокожая девушка с копной вьющихся волос.

— Добрый день, — вежливо улыбнулся ей Магнус.

Та ответила добродушной ухмылкой и кивнула.

— Что будете заказывать? — спросила она.

— Пирог с черникой, пожалуйста. И… хмм… что посоветуете: тушеные бобы или овощное рагу?

— Я не большой любитель овощей, — пожала плечами его собеседница.

Магнус улыбнулся.

— Что ж… а я, пожалуй, остановлюсь именно на рагу.

— Будет сделано, — отозвалась девушка, отправившись на кухню.

Оставшись в гордом одиночестве, Бейн прошел в дальний угол таверны и сел у распахнутого окна. Погода была теплой, но не удушливой. Приятный аромат выпечки смешивался с тонкими запахами цветов и влаги от фонтана. В таверне помимо Магнуса сидела только парочка молодых парней, переговаривавшихся в полголоса.

— Смотри! Это ж Лайтвуд, — воскликнул один из них, повышая тон.

Это заставило Бейна обратить внимание на нарушителей спокойствия. Один из них, тот что заметил этого самого Лайтвуда, был смуглым, темноволосым и нахальным на вид. Второй в их компании неприятный и самоуверенный блондин с выражением брезгливого превосходства на лице.

— Какого хрена его занесло в эту часть города? Я запретил ему здесь показываться, — нахмурился белобрысый.

Брюнет покачал головой.

— Вот уж не думал, что у него хватит духу. В прошлый раз мы неплохо проучили этого щенка.

— Пойдем-ка потолкуем с ним еще раз, — подытожил блондин, поднимаясь и бросая пригоршню монет на столик. — Только Радж, в этот раз без самодеятельности.

— Брось, Себастьян! Лайтвуд был рожден, чтобы стать мальчиком для битья. Дай хотя бы с ним расслабиться! Я даже на тренировках сдерживаю себя.

— Идем, — скомандовал блондинчик, хмыкнув, и эта парочка вышла прочь.

Магнус ленивым взглядом проследил за ними. Он не особенно интересовался местными разборками и оказывал помощь лишь тем, кто платил ему в твердой валюте. Да и собственный комфорт и удовлетворение аппетита были многим важнее помощи какому-то Лайтвуду. Если она ему вообще нужна.

Но Магнус продолжил наблюдать через окно за развитием событий. Скорее от скуки, чем от любопытства. Нужно же было чем-то себя занять.

Около фонтана сидел паренек. Красивый, стоит отметить. Он улыбался и что-то шептал, наблюдая за рыбами. Чудной какой-то. Может, с головой не дружит. Магнус попытался нашарить взглядом его нашивки. Некоторые магические школы, учили колдовать, используя Эйфорию. Эти ребята были действительно безумными и непредсказуемыми. Но на груди у Лайтвуда не было нашивок. Ни одной! Хотя у каждого мужчины их минимум три! Первая с гербом гильдии, обучившей магии. По сути способности и силы у всех были одинаковы, но это, как в живописи. Каждый использовал свою технику, стиль и краски для изображения одних и тех же пейзажей. Вот и маги были примерно равны, но в зависимости от учебного заведения менялся стиль исполнения заклинания и его сила. Вторая нашивка обозначала специализацию. Освоить все магические школы не представлялось возможным. Потому каждый выбирал себе один конкретный вид колдовства. Некоторые, могли осилить до двух-трех направлений, но не более того. И третья нашивка означала степень контроля. Каждый мужчина в мире рождался магом, но их способности и уровень таланта значительно разнился. Некоторые не умели управлять своей силой. Потому встречались случаи самовоспламенения, случайных массовых убийств или просто мелких неурядиц.

Закон обязывал каждого носить регалии и знаки отличий. У мужчин, как у магов, это были нашивки. У женщин, как у ведьм, остроконечные шляпы. В случае со слабым полом все было куда проще. Их способности кардинально отличались от мужских. Никто из прекрасной половины не мог использовать фаербол или стихийную магию. Вместо этого они читали объемные заклинания, варили зелья, прибегали к ритуалистике и тому подобным уловкам. И если нашивки магов позволяли понять с кем ты имеешь дело и каков уровень опасности от общения с этим конкретным мужчиной, то ведьминские шляпы скорее сообщали о положении в ковене и умениях. Цвет шляпы обозначал специализацию, а бляха должность. Простенько и незамысловато.

— Эй, Лайтвуд! — окликнул его Себастьян. — Мы тебе уже говорили, что не хотим видеть Проклятого на своей земле.

Эти слова ударили Магнуса. Взгляд сфокусировался на Лайтвуде. Что-то не сходилось! Если бы мальчишка был Проклятым, то у него все равно должны были быть нашивки гильдии. Его, Магнуса, гильдии.

Лайтвуд на выпад в свою сторону не ответил, он обернулся и насупился, изучая подоспевшую парочку.

— Я не Проклят, — отчеканил он, поднимаясь с бортика фонтана и хватая лук.

Магнус вскинул брови. То есть… лук? Маги не использовали обычное оружие. Это была прерогатива женщин.

— Эта штучка не для ближнего боя, — подсказал Радж. — А твоей сестрички с ее хлыстом, я что-то не вижу.

Лайтвуд спокойно пожал плечами.

— Я же понимаю, что вы подошли не просто так. А позволить избить себя, даже не сопротивляясь, я не намерен.

Себастьян с Раджем переглянулись и хмыкнули.

— Звучит так, будто ты готовился к этой встрече, — поделился Себастьян.

В ответ на его слова Лайтвуд лишь улыбнулся.

— Проницательная догадка.

Все последующие события разворачивались очень быстро. Радж вскинул руку, отталкивая Лайтвуда. Парнишка разжал кулак и сдул с него облачко пепельно-черного пепла, который осел на его противниках, сковывая их магию. Перемахнув через фонтан, Лайтвуд изящно приземлился и поднялся единым рывком, выхватывая стрелу и пуская ее в ногу Раджа. Себастьян вскинул руку и дернул на себя Лайтвуда, накинув на него магический аркан. Паренька потащило в сторону противников. Пепел ограничивал магов в дальности кастов и частично подавлял способности, но в ближнем бою это преимущество нивелировалось.

Лайтвуд ловко извлек очередную стрелу и выпустил ее в Себастьяна, но тот парировал удар. Слишком умело. Верховный маг, сделал выводы Магнус. Кому вообще придет в голову связываться с кем-то такого уровня?

— Этот мальчишка идиот, — со вздохом заключил Бейн.

В этот момент перед ним на стол приземлилось овощное рагу и заказанная выпечка.

— Алек! — воскликнула сотрудница таверны, а затем выскочила наружу.

— Игра набирает обороты, — хмыкнул Магнус.

Ему было интересно, что связывает эту милую ведьмочку с Лайтвудом? Возможно, они встречались. Но даме не стоило вступать в схватку с магами. Неблагодарное это дело. Особенно, если ведьма предварительно не выпила нужных усиливающих эликсиров и не подготовила тактику ведения боя.

Алек тем временем успел послать еще парочку стрел, которые были также виртуозно остановлены Себастьяном. Магнус вооружился ложкой и приступил к трапезе, лениво поглядывая на поле боя. Он был уверен, что Лайтвуда ждет взбучка. Единственное, чего Бейн не понимал: почему этот парнишка не применяет магию? По его предположению, тому ограничили возможность колдовать. К подобным наказаниям прибегали за серьезные проступки. Потому что в их мире, мире, где каждый куст обладает какими-то способностями и свойствами, лишиться своего дара значило остаться беззащитным.

Вот только ограничивающих артефактов на Лайтвуде не ощущалось. Возможно, здесь поработали ведьмы. Они могут лишить дара с помощью ритуала. Но в общем и целом, Магнуса это не касалось. Его позиция стороннего наблюдателя, коротающего время за обедом, не изменилась.

Себастьян, почувствовав свою власть, приблизился к Алеку, чтобы использовать магию в полной мере. С его пальцев соскальзывали ярко-зеленые всполохи. Девчонка из таверны бежала со всех ног, но этого было недостаточно. Она попросту не успевала, хоть и кричала, срывая голос, чтобы они прекратили. А вот парнишка… он хмыкнул и разбил склянку под ногами своего обидчика. Находившаяся внутри нее жидкость, начала испаряться, едва соприкоснулась с воздухом. Лиловые пары окутывали фигуру Верховного Мага.

Бейн присвистнул. Мужчины редко прибегали к подобным уловкам. Считалось ниже своего достоинства использовать ведьминские зелья в честной схватке. Туман полыхнул алым заревом и исчез. Бейн распознал Морок. Эта неприятная субстанция заставляла противника забывать что-то. Например, как использовать магию. Эффект исчезал, стоило отдалиться на расстояние от человека, использовавшего это зелье. Последующие действия Алека выглядели банально и скучно. Он избивал этого Себастьяна, как щенка. К сожалению, маги чаще полагались на свои способности, потому не владели навыками рукопашного боя.

Магнус в очередной раз отметил, что этот Лайтвуд странный, раз не гнушается опускаться до ведьминских уловок, да еще и драться умеет. Ну, в последнем Бейн и сам был неплох. Но в этом целиком и полностью была заслуга его Проклятия.

Девчонка добежала до места стычки и начала что-то говорить, а Алек методично втаптывал Верховного Мага в грязь собственными кулаками. Ничего занимательного, потому Магнус вернул все свое внимание тушеным овощам и пирогу с черникой.

Когда он уже заканчивал трапезу, в таверну вошел потрепанный Лайтвуд с барменшей.

— Ты не должен так поступать! Мариз убьет тебя! — причитала девушка.

— Успокойся, Майя, — отмахнулся Алек. — Я уже большой мальчик, и понимаю что делаю и зачем.

Магнус мысленно фыркнул на слове «мальчик», потому что в его глазах этот парень вел себя недостойно. По-ведьмински. Эти чертовки были сущими дьяволицами! Хитрыми, изворотливыми и расчетливыми. И у Бейна складывалось ощущение, что этого Лайтвуда воспитывала чета из мамочки и мамочки, потому и научили его всему, что знают сами.

Но когда он поднял глаза и увидел Алека, то все встало на свои места. Это было невероятно, даже феноменально. И Магнус понял, почему Радж и Себастьян считали Лайтвуда проклятым. Понял, почему девчонка ринулась ему помогать и увещевала именем какой-то Мариз. Понял, почему парнишка использовал все эти уловки во время схватки. На Алеке красовалась остроконечная шляпа черного цвета с насыщенно фиолетовой и лазурно-голубой лентами. Боевая ведьма, владеющая даром Призыва и Ясновидения. На поясе теперь был закреплен пояс с многочисленными небольшими склянками с зельями и ножны с коротким клинком. Что касалось бляхи на шляпе… она была не понятной. Напоминала букву Z перечеркнутую кривой волной посередине. Сколько Магнус жил, с такой он не сталкивался ни разу. Потому определить место Алека в иерархии ковена, Бейн так и не смог.

— Ты ведьма? — спросил он, вмешиваясь в их с Майей беседу.

Лайтвуд раздраженно посмотрел на Магнуса.

— Остроконечная шляпа. Отсутствие нашивок. Подумай сам, — ответил тот, явно злясь.

Алека жутко бесил этот вопрос. Потому что слышал его постоянно. Всю свою жизнь. Снова и снова.

Магнус примирительно вскинул руки.

— Не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто никогда не встречал мужчину ведьму. И не знаю этого символа, — Бейн указал на бляху.

— А тебя это и не касается, — огрызнулся Лайтвуд. — К тому же ты скрываешь свои нашивки под плащом. Может, и тебе есть что скрывать?

Со стороны паренька это была чистой воды бравада. Бейн улыбнулся ему. Он медленно встал из-за стола и ответил, отсчитывая монеты за обед.

— Я покажу их тебе, если растолкуешь, что значит этот знак.

— Ведьма вне ковена, — с вызовом произнес Алек.

Магнус вскинул брови. Женщины никогда и никого не изгоняли из ковена. Просто понижали в должности провинившихся или заключали в тюрьму. Но никогда и никого не выбрасывали на улицу.

— Не знал, что такое возможно, — честно ответил он.

— Я мужчина, — подсказал Алек. — Рожденный со способностями ведьмы.

— Из-за твоего пола тебя не могут принять в ковен? — спросил Бейн.

— Из-за моего пола мне длительное время запрещали использовать свои способности. Я изгой в обоих сообществах. Еще вопросы будут? Или уже перейдешь к насмешкам, угрозам, или что ты там предпочитаешь?

Магнус спокойно приблизился к нему и произнес:

— Ты можешь вступить в гильдию Проклятых. Там тебя примут.

Алек лишь фыркнул.

— Чтобы закрепить свое положение изгоя? Мне и так неплохо.

Бейн пожал плечами, распахивая полы плаща. Он обещал показать свои нашивки.

— У нас не так уж и плохо.

Алек и барменша, которую звали Майя, уставились на него во все глаза, разглядывая нашивку гильдии Проклятых, знак владения сразу несколькими магическими школами с отличным контролем.

А затем глаза Лайтвуда сменили цвет. С теплых карих на холодный голубой. Они светились, как маленькие льдинки на свету.

— У него видение, — произнес Магнус, с любопытством глядя на Алека.

— Вам лучше уйти, — сказала Майя.

Бейн улыбнулся. Ничего удивительного. Он запахнул плащ и вежливо произнес:

— Ваш черничный пирог вне конкуренции. Всего доброго.

После чего двинулся к выходу. Но, находящийся в трансе Алек, схватил его за запястье.

— Он будет проклят долгие века, и жизнь его всего одна, не завершится никогда. Всему, что дорого ему судьба накликает беду. Несчастья век и век печали, за ними скорбь и отчаяние. Сердце почернеет и сгниет. В живом теле он больше не живет. Но будет дан один лишь шанс. Путь к проблем решению, возникнет при рождении… — голос Лайтвуда прервался, завершаясь на тех словах, которые Магнус слышал бесчисленное количество раз. Вот только ни одна ведунья не могла рассмотреть способов снятия Проклятия. Потому кто там должен был родиться такой волшебный, чтобы помочь Бейну вот уже пятое столетие оставалось загадкой. На самом деле Магнус смирился. Году эдак на четырехсотом. Испытал все возможные варианты, чтобы узнать полный текст Проклятия и понять как его снять. Все его попытки потерпели неудачу. Вот и этот парнишка заткнулся на той самой фразе, которую Камилла произнесла последней, прежде, чем испустить дух. Но к изумлению Магнуса, голос Алека перешел на более тонкий, но говорить не перестал, — самородка. Он узнает все спустя мгновение….

Но завершить свое предсказание Лайтвуд не смог. В него прилетел разряд молнии, который прошелся и по телу Бейна, так как Алек продолжал удерживать его за запястье. Лайтвуд потерял сознание. А вот Магнус… он посмотрел желтыми, кошачьими глазами на Раджа, атаковавшего их.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал, что выводить человека из транса нельзя? Это чревато ужасными последствиями, — мягко, почти нежно, произнес он.

— Ты еще кто такой? — нахмурился маг, изучая Бейна.

— Я преподаватель хороших манер, — улыбнулся Магнус.

Его аура, аура проклятого человека, была черной и липкой. Неприятной. А магический запас сил, собранный за столетия жизни, поражал своей силой. Бейн специально позволял почувствовать это. Причем не только Раджу. Каждый маг, каждая ведьма во всем городе смогли уловить отголоски его темной силы.

— Так на чем я остановился? Ах, да! Транс нельзя прерывать, — он не пошевелился. Просто говорил с очаровательной улыбкой. А Радж рухнул на колени, хватаясь за горло. — Если вытащить медиума во время сессии, то он начинает задыхаться. Затем ему скручивает суставы, ломит кости. А в голове странное, предобморочное состояние.

Радж закричал и начал извиваться на полу, словно повинуясь словам Магнуса и испытывая все те ощущения, о которых тот рассказывал.

— Прекрати это! — воскликнула Майя, напуганная такой силой.

Бейн перевел на нее безразличный взгляд, и девушка отступила. Несколько томительно долгих секунд она ждала, что сейчас тоже почувствует боль и рухнет на пол, корчась в муках, как Радж. Но вместо этого глаза Магнуса потухли, вернув себе человеческий зрачок и темно-карий оттенок.

— Что ж, еще раз спасибо за черничный пирог, — произнес он, покидая таверну и направляясь в резиденцию мэра. Стоило побыстрее закончить с делами.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Магнуса попросили подождать, когда градоправитель в лице Валентина Моргенштерна сможет его принять. Бейн ничего против не имел. Столетия позади, впереди не меньше. Что ему какая-то минута или даже целые сутки?

Удобно устроившись на стуле, он откинул голову, прислонившись затылком к холодной каменной стене. Магнус любил наблюдать. За тем, что происходит вокруг. За тем, как ведут себя люди. Это было занятно. Выявлять, как в малейшем действии или движении, выражается характер человека. Его мелкие привычки, излюбленные жесты, присущие личности мимические реакции.

Но в приемной было не так много людей. Только кудрявый помощник мэра, корпевший над пергаментами и покусывающий кончик пера. Он был сосредоточен и внимателен, постоянно хмурился. Так прошло минут десять, после чего Бейн прикрыл глаза. Паренек оказался не интересным объектом для изучения. Слишком усердный и сосредоточенный, слишком чопорный и скучный.

В коридоре послышались тяжелые шаги сразу нескольких человек. Магнус улыбнулся. Разумеется, встречаться с Проклятым один на один мэр бы не стал. Подкрепление прибыло. Бейн поднялся распахивая плащ так, чтобы были видны его нашивки. Игра начиналась.

Группка состоявшая из сосредоточенной боевой ведьмы и парочки магов, остановились в приемной, цепко оглядывая гостя.

— Можете проходить, Валентин ждет вас, — улыбнулся помощник Моргенштерна.

— Только после вас, — вежливо произнес один из магов.

Магнус проследовал в кабинет. Помещение было слишком помпезным и вычурным даже по меркам Бейна. За столом сидел мужчина, которого с первого взгляда можно было охарактеризовать, как хищника. Опасного, матерого, но вежливо улыбавшегося. Охрана в виде магов и ведьмы, рассредоточилась по комнате.

— Мистер Бейн! Признателен, что вы нашли время посетить нас.

— Такой роскоши, как время, у меня предостаточно.

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Магнус занял один из свободных стульев. Валентин не стал протягивать ему руку. Многие Проклятые невольно насылали бедствия через прикосновения.

— Вы могли и отказаться. Не всякий Верховный Маг находит время, чтобы променять дела Гильдии на решение чужих затруднительных ситуаций.

— Ну, если ваши проблемы окажутся не больше, чем затруднительной ситуацией, то я действительно сочту свое время потраченным понапрасну. Это увеличит итоговый счет.

Валентин улыбнулся.

— Люблю деловую хватку в людях. Что ж… в городе происходят странные убийства.

Магнус нахмурился.

— Проклятый?

— Нет. Точнее, мы не уверены. Три месяца назад, в городе произошло кое-что странное. Все вокруг охватило красным заревом. Оно возникло, как вспышка, а затем распространилось густым туманом.

Магнус почувствовал, как его сердце ускорило темп. Он подался вперед и спросил:

— 21 декабря? В день зимнего солнцестояния?

Люди в комнате переглянулись.

— Вы что-то знаете об этом явлении? — осторожно спросил Валентин.

— Возможно. Но мне нужны подробности. Что произошло дальше?

— Начались жестокие убийства животных. А с недавних пор и людей. Во время последнего происшествия, тело было найдено достаточно быстро, чтобы уловить остаточную энергетику убийцы. Это Темный.

Магнус жадно облизнулся.

— Есть информация о Темном? Это перешедший сквозь астральные планы, зараженный или адепт?

Валентин посмотрел на ведьму.

— Сложно определить, — сообщила женщина.

Магнус перевел взгляд на нее.

— Какие ощущения от остаточной энергии? Если это перешедший, то его аура схожа с моей, только у меня силы смешанного порядка, у него должны быть полностью темные. Если зараженный, то сила должна быть едва уловимой. Если адепт…

— То он ощущается, как обычный маг темных искусств, только аура тяжелее. Я в курсе, мистер Бейн, — холодно перебила его женщина. — Энергетика была иного типа. Смесь сил Темного и Проклятого.

Магнус отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это невозможно. Проклятые — всего лишь люди. И их способности человеческие. Темные — это эдомские порождения, прорвавшиеся в наш мир в собственном теле или захватившие носителя. Есть разница между человеческой энергетикой и остаточным фоном сущностей из другого измерения.

— Я это понимаю, — недовольно поджала губы женщина, — но мой ответ остается прежним.

Магнус задумался, постукивая ногтем по подлокотнику стула.

— Эту ситуацию можно как-либо решить? — окликнул его Валентин.

— Оно знает, что я в городе, — подытожил Бейн. — И мне будет сложно понять, как действовать, пока эта тварь не совершит нового убийства.

— А какие есть варианты действий? — спросил один из магов.

— Чары «Призыва Убийцы» либо «Поиска».

— Поиска? Это некромантия? Когда труп поднимается и бродит, пока не отыщет того, кто его убил? — удивленно спросил второй маг.

Бейн кивнул.

— Всего лишь пара вариантов навскидку. Все будет зависеть от следов на месте преступления. Но у меня есть еще один вопрос. Я столкнулся с одной ведьмой.

— Из-за которой пришлось открыть ауру? — насмешливым тоном спросила женщина.

— Можно сказать и так, — согласился Бейн. — Эта ведьма мужчина по фамилии Лайтвуд. Расскажите мне о нем.

— Александр здесь ни при чем, — пылко сообщила женщина.

— Я его не обвиняю, — успокоил ее Магнус. — Но мне важна эта информация.

— Почему? — продолжала напирать она.

— Лгать не стану, парнишка может быть замешан во всем этом.

— А я тебе говорил, Мариз! — победоносно воскликнул один из магов. — Все дело в твоем сыне! Он проклят!

— Он родился таким! — прошипела Мариз. — И его проверяли на проклятия множество раз. Это просто его природа.

— И мне необходимо изучить и понять эту природу, — сообщил Бейн.

— Зачем? — ведьма впилась в него взглядом.

— Он мужчина с ведьмовской силой. Первый в своем роде и уникальный. В городе, где он живет, объявляется убийца. Ни то Темный, ни то Проклятый. При этом парнишка является медиумом. И его сила вполне может быть магнитом для всяких тварей.

Женщина собиралась что-то возразить, но Валентин прервал ее взмахом руки.

— Окажи нашему гостю полное содействие, Мариз. От его заключения будет зависеть дальнейшая судьба твоего сына. Он не был изгнан из города, и я разрешил ему участвовать в делах ковена ровно до тех пор, пока он никому не угрожает. Если проблема в нем, то Алеку придется покинуть Аликанте.

Мариз негодующе посмотрела на Магнуса.

— Я не враг ведьмам или вашему сыну. И мое мнение по отношению к нему не предвзято. Главная цель — разобраться в происходящем.

Женщина колебалась мгновение, прежде чем согласно кивнуть. Выбора у нее не было. Валентин уже все решил. Но Магнус заслужил ее доверие, потому Мариз намеревалась помочь ему в полной мере.

— Вы поселитесь в северной части города, у предгорья. Там есть небольшой домик, в котором живет Алек Лайтвуд, который вас заинтересовал.

Бейн вежливо кивнул, мысленно хмыкнув. В каждом городе было такое место, которое строили на удалении и укрепляли защитными чарами. Оно рассчитывалось на Проклятых. И Лайтвуда поселили именно там.

— Я провожу, — сообщила Мариз. — Заодно отвечу на все ваши вопросы.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Магнус, поднимаясь. — Цену обсудим позже, когда я определю степень сложности вашей небольшой ситуации.

Последние слова звучали с нескрываемой иронией. Потому что Валентин и все местные жители были в опасности, но мэр не желал этого признавать. На деле каждый присутствующий в комнате понимал, что Темный набирает силу. Когда ее будет достаточно, его проделки начнут носить массовый характер.

***

Покинув мэрию, Магнус в сопровождении Мариз отправился в выделенный ему домик. По пути он молчал, погруженный в свои размышления, игнорируя красоты природы. А полюбоваться здесь было чем! Городок Аликанте располагался в горной местности, окруженный деревьями и бурными реками. Прохладный и свежий воздух бодрил, а ранняя весна уже вступила в силу, окрасив растения зеленым.

— Что вы хотите знать о моем сыне? — спросила Мариз, вырывая Магнуса из собственных мыслей.

— Я как раз размышляю над этим. И Вы можете обращаться ко мне на ты.

Женщина скептически на него посмотрела.

— Главы гильдий, как правило, предпочитают внешнее проявление уважения. Вплоть до откровенного подхалимажа.

Бейн хмыкнул.

— Возможно, если бы я был обычным человеком и возглавлял элитную гильдию, то не отличался бы от этих ослов.

Мариз усмехнулась.

— Звучит так, будто тебе нравится быть Проклятым.

Магнус вздохнул.

— Я не умею жить иначе. Не знаю других гильдий, не ценю короткую человеческую жизнь. Для меня все изменилось, когда мне было 18. И если тогда я еще на что-то надеялся, к чему-то стремился, то спустя не просто годы, а столетия, я научился существовать. Меня не привлекает мишура или помпезность. Меня вообще ничего не привлекает.

После его слов ведьма обернулась и окинула Магнуса внимательным взглядом.

— Я слышала о тебе. Еще в детстве. Твое проклятие уникально.

Бейн скривил губы в презрительной гримасе.

— Уникальный в своем роде, — с сарказмом произнес он.

Мариз пожала плечами.

— Ты первый, кто стал бессмертным благодаря проклятию. Это действительно уникально.

— Скажи, Мариз, как мать не менее редкостной зверушки, чем я. Так ли лестно быть объектом подобной славы?

Женщина поджала губы и ничего не ответила.

— До того, как попасть сюда, я ничего не слышал о нем. Как тебе удается скрывать Александра? Его же так зовут?

Мариз помолчала, размышляя следует ли ответить этому человеку или нет. Но в итоге пришла к выводу, что шила в мешке не утаить. Уже слишком поздно для этого.

— Алек родился таким. Я не сразу поняла в чем дело. Но когда пришел черед отдавать его наставнику, выяснилось, что в нем нет магии. Его дар иного толка. Ковены всегда обособлены и закрыты. Ведьмы не выносят сор из избы, не рассказывают того, что не предназначено для чужих ушей. Так что пока Алек рос — проблем не возникало. Но когда он повзрослел… стало труднее. Но нет ничего невозможного. Лишь три месяца назад, когда начались убийства и все начали посматривать друг на друга, начались разговоры о нем.

Магнус больше ничего не спрашивал, а Мариз молчала. Тогда Бейн произнес:

— Гильдия Проклятых принимает как мужчин, так и женщин. У нас нет деления по половому или иному признаку. Так что если твоему сыну потребуется убежище, имей ввиду.

Ведьма нахмурилась.

— Зачем тебе помогать нам? Ему?

Магнус пожал плечами.

— Я и не помогаю. Просто делюсь информацией, которую вы не знали. А дальше все будет зависеть только от вас и принятых вами решений.

Мариз хмыкнула.

— Ты говоришь, что тебя ничто не волнует. И ведешь себя флегматично. Вот только это не так. Ты лжешь мне, всему миру и, скорее всего, себе самому. Ты не такой сухарь, каким хочешь быть.

Магнус неопределенно пожал плечами, но не ответил.

— Если бы тебя ничто в этом мире не волновало, ты бы не красил лицо и не укладывал волосы, не шил бы себе одежду на заказ — тебе было бы наплевать, как ты выглядишь. Когда речь заходит о твоем проклятии, ты морщишься, как от боли. Реагируешь на сказанное. Значит, тебе не все равно.

Лицо Бейна стало непроницаемой маской. Он действительно старался закрываться в гильдии, высовывая свой нос только, когда заказчики настаивали на его появлении, как это было с Валентином и Аликанте. Он старался абстрагироваться ото всех. Потому что терять дорогих сердцу людей больно. Потому что он единственный, кто уже пять столетий бродит по земле. Потому что он одинок. А мгновения, когда появляется кто-то, кто оставляет след в сердце Магнуса, пролетают незаметно. Слишком быстро. Раз и он снова одинок. Стоит на чужой могиле. Возможно, жажда жизни и приключений все еще жила в нем. Но она была нежеланной гостьей. Магнус хотел проводить свои дни в одиночестве и унынии, жалея себя и проклиная судьбу. Вот только Мариз знать об этом не обязательно.

— Как местные воспринимают необычную ситуацию Александра?

— Его проверили на Проклятие, Одержимость и все, что только можно. Но ничего не обнаружили.

Магнус хмыкнул. Здесь жили сплошные идиоты! Мальчишка обладает чистым даром ясновидения и прорицания, что свойственно человеку с чистым сердцем. Человеку без скверны. Впрочем, Бейн за столетия своей жизни изучил многое. Он стоял у истоков части магических школ, постоянно развивался и осваивал все новые и новые знания. Первые годы это было естественной потребностью, способом скоротать время. А потом переросло в привычку. Так что Магнус понимал в этой жизни значительно больше окружающих. Но привычки бахвалиться этим у него не было. Да и мнение свое маг предпочитал умалчивать.

Остаток пути они обсуждали подробности убийств, не затрагивая тему Александра Лайтвуда, с которым Магнусу предстояло встретиться вновь.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда они вышли к склону, то на вершине показался домик. Крепкий, маленький, ухоженный. С небольшим садиком, в котором росли цветы и какие-то травы. А еще это место было защищено. Не только от тех, кто внутри, но и наоборот. Бейн не мог с точностью определить, какие именно чары наложены на этот дом. 

\- Александр сам накладывал защиту, или ковен ему помогал? 

Мариз улыбнулась.

\- Я бы не оставила сына здесь, не удостоверившись в его безопасности. 

Бейн кивнул, но предпочел идти ровно той дорогой, которую указывала его спутница. Не хотелось вляпаться в неприятности. Ему стоило поберечь силы для сражения с Темным.   
В доме они встретили еще двоих ведьм. Та самая Майя из таверны и черноволосая девушка, похожая на Мариз. 

\- Иззи, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила женщина.

\- Мам, это Алек! Он упал в обморок. Мы привезли его сюда. Он очнулся и чувствует себя лучше, но все еще слаб.

\- Что здесь делает Проклятый? – спросила Майя. 

\- Что с ним? Как это случилось? – перебила Мариз буквально врываясь в дом и ища взглядом сына.

\- Ничего непоправимого! У него было видение, во время транса его ударили заклинанием. 

\- И этот Проклятый присутствовал там, - вмешалась Майя. 

Мариз и Иззи уставились на Магнуса. Тот безразлично повел плечом. 

\- На него напали некий Себастьян и Радж. Как я понял, это не первая их стычка. 

Мариз побледнела. 

\- Нет, мам! В этот раз они не причинили ему такого вреда, - заверила женщину Изабель. 

Но та уже не слушала, просто ворвалась в первую же комнату.

\- Алек! Как ты? 

\- Все нормально, - спокойно ответил парень, стаскивая с лица влажный компресс. Он увидел Мариз и маячившего за ее спиной Магнуса, потому поднялся с дивана и торопливо схватил рубаху, которую поспешил надеть. Все же светить обнаженным торсом перед гостем ему не хотелось. 

\- Они могли тебя убить! Их компания уже не первый раз цепляется к тебе! И увещевания Валентина не помогают.

Алек закатил глаза.

\- Себастьян его сын. Валентин все сделает для него. А я даже в ковене не состою.   
Магнус собрался войти в комнату вместе с Мариз, но на пороге его остановила твердая ладонь Майи.

\- Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься. 

Бейн вскинул брови. 

\- Пришел сюда, чтобы поживиться, когда услышал про мужчину ведьму? Это будет дополнительной рекламой для вашей гильдии. У вас уже есть одна особенная зверушка в лице какого-то бессмертного мага. Мужчина-ведьма может стать еще одним экспонатом. 

Девушка сделала выводы на основании того, что услышала в таверне.

\- И что ты сделаешь, дорогая? – спросил Бейн. - Если я скажу, что все именно так? Собираешься мне помешать? Выкрадешь мальчишку? Попытаешься меня убить?

\- Я не дам его в обиду! Никто из нас! Пусть Алеку запрещено вступать в ковен, но он все равно один из нас.

Магнус хмыкнул.

\- Приятно слышать о подобной заботе и взаимопомощи. Только вот со своей работой вы не справляетесь, не так ли? Раз это не первый случай нападения на него. 

Майя недовольно поджала губы. 

\- Кстати, в этом доме есть тот потрясающий черничный пирог? Я бы не отказался от еще одного кусочка. 

\- Я не на работе. Сам себя корми, - буркнула девушка, отступая. 

Магнус вошел в просторную, светлую комнату, выполненную в серо-голубых, приглушенных тонах.

\- Снова ты, - буркнул Лайтвуд, увидев своего гостя. 

\- Мне сказали, что Проклятые должны жить здесь, - спокойно ответил Бейн.

\- Что? – возмутилась Изабель. – Мама! Ты позволишь Алеку остаться один на один с…

\- Позволю, - строго сказала Мариз. – Это гость мэра. Он не опасен для окружающих и приехал помочь нам в расследовании.

\- Относительно не опасен, - улыбнулся Магнус. 

Но Иззи это не удовлетворило.

\- Я против! Пусть Алек временно поживет в ковене! Мам, этот человек Проклят! 

\- Все останется, как есть. Я приняла решение, - отчеканила Мариз. – Алек, как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Все хорошо. Легкая слабость, в остальном отлично. Просто нападение было неожиданным. Если бы не видения, то я успел бы среагировать. 

\- Ты не должен связываться с Себастьяном. Я уже говорила тебе. 

Парень хмыкнул.

\- Я с ним и не связывался. Он атаковал первый. 

\- Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд! – прогромыхала Мариз. – Я знаю тебя, как облупленного. Если бы ты стремился избежать стычки, они бы тебя и не увидели. Ты специально нарвался. В этом бою, возможно, тебе удалось выйти победителем. Но думал ли ты о завтрашнем дне? Магов значительно больше. Им не составит труда повторить то, что случилось в прошлый раз. А если все будет только хуже? 

\- А что ты предлагаешь взамен, мам? Трястись и прятаться? Или пресмыкаться перед ними и лебезить? Я тот, кто я есть. И не собираюсь прятаться подобно крысе. 

\- Алек! Я беспокоюсь о тебе. В конце концов, ты мой сын! И у тебя нет ковена, который обеспечивал бы надежные тылы. У тебя есть только семья и друзья, но в случае приказа свыше, мы не сможем вмешаться. Себастьян приходится внуком Верховной Ведьмы. И если я ослушаюсь Имоджен, то меня могут лишить сил, могут даже отправить в заключение. Алек, я понимаю, что твоя гордость задета, но своими безрассудными действиями ты ставишь под угрозу свою жизнь и здоровье. Мы поможем тебе, чего бы нам это не стоило. Вот только успеем ли? И будет ли нам по зубам тягаться с Моргенштернами. 

Алек прикусил губу, сдерживая готовые сорваться с языка возражения. Но огорчать маму не хотелось. А реплики из серии: я сам решу свои проблемы, она не примет. Потому паренек лишь кивнул. 

\- Что ж… раз ты в порядке, то мы пойдем. Магнус хотел с тобой поговорить.

\- О чем это? – вскинулась Иззи.

\- Об убийствах, которые последние месяцы мешают вам спокойно жить, - невозмутимо ответил Бейн. 

\- Ты подозреваешь Алека? Если ты только посмеешь ему навредить или даже попытаешься… 

\- Я веду расследование, - перебил ее Магнус. Эта ведьмочка откровенно его раздражала. – И тебе следует быть вежливее. Не все люди наделены таким же терпением, как я. 

\- Иззи, идем, - приказала Мариз. 

Она поцеловала сына в вихрастую макушку, попросила его беречь себя, кивнула Магнусу и направилась прочь. Майя также попрощалась со всеми и вышла вслед за Старшей Ведьмой. Она доверяла суждениям Мариз. А вот Иззи продолжала буравить взглядом Проклятого. 

\- Александр, покажешь мне дом? Хотелось бы знать, где моя спальня, а также я не отказался бы от ужина. 

\- Да, конечно. 

Лайтвуд ловко поднялся с дивана и повел своего гостя к лестнице, направляясь на второй этаж. 

Иззи не стала им мешать. Да и заставлять ждать Мариз не хотелось. Мама бурно реагировала на нарушение приказов и субординации. Потому девушка выскользнула, заперев за собой двери.


	4. Chapter 4

— Итак, краткий экскурс. Вот та дверь, — Алек показал на комнату в конце коридора, — моя. Посторонним вход воспрещен. Остальные спальни свободны, выбирай любую. На этом этаже одна ванна, — паренек показал на дверь неподалеку от своей спальни.

Магнус заглянул в пару помещений и выбрал ту, которая находилась через стенку от комнаты Алека.

— Я остановлюсь здесь.

Лайтвуд нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.

— Пойдем, покажу первый этаж, — буркнул он, бойко спускаясь.

Помимо общей бледности, следов от утреннего инцидента не осталось.

— В гостиной ты уже был, вот здесь нижняя ванна и уборная. Там дальше мансарда, стеклянный переход в оранжерею, а вот здесь кухня.

Он быстрым, уверенным шагом обходил все вокруг, указывая, где и что.

— Как насчет ловушек? — спросил Магнус.

— Ловушек? — Алек вскинул брови.

— Не прикидывайся глупцом. Я их ощущаю.

Лайтвуд закатил глаза.

— Просто не суйся в мою спальню и никаких проблем, идет?

Магнус кивнул, осматривая кухню. Он изучил содержимое шкафов, проверил холодник с магическим генератором, поддерживающим низкую температуру в этом устройстве. После чего принялся извлекать продукты.

— Что это ты задумал? — спросил Алек.

— Голоден. Планирую приготовить ужин.

Лайтвуд присвистнул.

— Не думал, что маги умеют готовить. Обычно ваш брат заявляет, что зелья и кулинария — это удел ведьм.

— Если хочешь заняться ужином сам, то я уступлю тебе бразды правления.

— Нет, я не возражаю. Готовь, — заверил Алек, а затем переспросил, — я правильно понимаю, ты собираешься сделать ужин на двоих? То есть на тебя и меня?

Магнус улыбнулся.

— Никакого подтекста. Просто желание разделить трапезу с гостеприимным хозяином.

Алек прищурился.

— Почему ты обращаешься со мной, как с… нормальным?

Бейн вздохнул.

— Я веду себя адекватно. Стараюсь не делать различий на ведьм и магов, Проклятых и нормальных людей. Раньше такого четкого разграничения не было. У каждого мага была своя ведьма. Они считались парой и идеально дополняли друг друга. Но потом интересы одних начали сталкиваться с интересами других. Политики принялись лоббировать идею разделения власти. Дескать, позиция магов или ведьм сильнее в том или ином регионе, потому одни жители находятся в заведомо проигрышном положении перед другими. Политические партии разделились, в итоге образовались ковены и гильдии.

— И к чему мне этот урок истории? — спросил Алек, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Просто поясняю свою позицию. Текущее мироустройство существует последние лет триста пятьдесят. Когда я родился, все было иначе. А мое проклятие, лишь укрепило эти взгляды. Я не сужу о ком-то по его положению или слухам. Только поступки.

Лайтвуд хмыкнул.

— Ты слишком любезен. Что, я тебя впечатлил? Тем, как сражался с двумя магами?

— Нет, Александр, я счел тебя безрассудным молодым человеком. Но жители обвиняют тебя в убийствах. А я с ними не согласен. Потому хочу провести независимое расследование. Так что мне потребуется твое содействие.

Лайтвуд фыркнул.

— Мама и без того просила тебе помочь. Иначе, она не оставила бы нас наедине. Так что распинаться было не обязательно.

Магнус вздохнул.

— Ты любишь на все навешивать ярлыки, Александр.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Просто у каждого своя правда.

Бейн молча готовил, а Алек наблюдал за его действиями, удивляясь замысловатому рецепту и умелым действиям мага.

— Тебя зовут Магнус Бейн? Тот самый Проклятый, который обладает даром бессмертия?

— Он самый.

В помещении вновь воцарилась тишина. В ней сквозило желание что-то сказать. Даже не желание, а необходимость. Слова будто гарантировали, что напряженность и неловкость исчезнет вместе с молчанием.

— Ты помнишь свое видение? Которое пришло к тебе в таверне, — осторожно уточнил Магнус.

— Нет, а что?

Маг помедлил мгновение, после чего бросил в кипящий котел нарезанные кубиками овощи и, посолив, прикрыл его крышкой.

— Оно было связано со мной, — признался Бейн. — С моим Проклятием.

— Но ты… ты же не знаешь слов своего Проклятия? Потому и не можешь его снять.

Магнус покачал головой.

— Я знаю только половину. Ведьма, которая меня Прокляла, не успела договорить перед смертью. А ты повторил ее слова. Те, что я слышал и… ты продолжил.

Алек пожевал губами.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я попытался его вспомнить? Попытался узнать финальные слова?

Магнус покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, Александр. Возможно, мне хочется этого. С другой стороны, если твое предсказание окажется ошибочным, или ты попытаешься, но не сможешь, это убьет меня.

— Убьет? Конечно, при попытке снять Проклятие есть вероятность пострадать, но это не смертельно. Или ты боишься, что прожитые столетия возьмут свое, и ты состаришься в мгновение ока?

— Нет. Я боюсь ложных надежд, — сказал он, вытирая руки.

Алек фыркнул.

— Страх заставляет людей бежать прочь без оглядки или поддаваться панике. Лучше нырнуть в это с головой. Так всегда легче.

Лайтвуд протянул руку, предлагая Магнусу коснуться его. Тактильный контакт был одним из главных способов вызвать видение. Бейн не колебался в своем решении. Он ухватился за ладонь Алека и посмотрел ему в глаза. Казалось, оба затаили дыхание, по коже побежали мурашки. Магнус счел это влиянием магии или способностей Алека, давно закрывшись от чувств и эмоций, он не обращал внимания на такие пустяки, как биение собственного сердца. Но вот Лайтвуд... Он был куда честнее с собой. Магнус его привлекал. Своей необычностью, спокойствием и закрытостью. Этого человека хотелось узнать. Разгадать его загадку. Прикоснуться еще. Мгновение, вспышка и парень видит Бейна. Тот стоит обнаженный в каком-то водоеме и вопросительно смотрит на Лайтвуда, который непрошенным гостем подглядывает за ним. Далее картинка меняется. Магнус склонился над какой-то девушкой. И он шепчет ей:

— Прости, Камилла! Прости, я не владею лечебной магией! Я вызвал подмогу. Отправил огненные послания и Элиаса за помощью. Кто-нибудь успеет. Мы поможем тебе. Только держись, Камилла!

— Зачем? — прохрипела, давясь собственной кровью, девушка. — Зачем ты спас меня?

— Дурочка, — нежно произнес Магнус, — ты же была в опасности! Вот я и помог. Только мои способности пока недостаточно хороши. Я всего пару лет осваиваю защитную магию. Но тебе лучше не говорить. Просто держись. Помощь на подходе.

По щеке Камиллы скользнула слеза.

— Я прокляла тебя, Магнус. Прокляла.

— Что? — изумился Бейн.

— Он будет проклят долгие века, и жизнь его всего одна, не завершится никогда. Всему, что дорого ему судьба накликает беду. Несчастья век и век печали, за ними скорбь и отчаяние. Сердце почернеет и сгниет. В живом теле он больше не живет. Но будет дан один лишь шанс. Путь к проблем решению, возникнет при рождении…- медленно начала говорить она, вот только не закончила. Смерть оборвала ее слова, так и оставив предложение незавершенным.

Дальше вспышка и картинка скачет на несколько столетий вперед. Вот Алек стоит в таверне, рядом с Маей. Когда Магнус оказывается близко, волна накрывает Лайтвуда, и он хватает Бейна за запястье. Еще одна вспышка, и парень все вспомнил. Вспомнил и вынырнул из омута сменявших друг друга картинок.

— Ты что-то побледнел, — произнес Магнус, хмурясь, когда глаза Алека стали осознанными.  
Лайтвуд покачнулся, и маг предпочел его подхватить и мягко посадить на стул.

— Что случилось? Ты вспомнил слова?

Алек хмурился и кусал губы.

— Нет, я ничего не вспомнил. Так что финальные слова твоего Проклятия мне не известны, — солгал он. — Но я видел смерть девушки. Камиллы. Это было неприятно.

Магнус разочарованно кивнул.

— Ужин скоро будет готов, — сообщил Бейн, чтобы уйти от неприятной темы. Провал Алека больно по нему ударил.

— Я… хотел бы больше о ней узнать. О Камилле.

Магнус скептически фыркнул.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Из-за видения. Я… мне хочется знать.

Бейн вздохнул.

— Камилла была ведьмой, ученицей моей матери с еще одной девушкой, которую звали Лилит. Так мы и познакомились. Потом начали встречаться. Но… все было сложно. В итоге мы расстались. А потом она умерла у меня на руках.

— А Лилит? — спросил Алек.

Магнус пожал плечами.

— Она стала одной из причин нашего разлада. Но после смерти Камиллы, мы не общались.  
Алек вспомнил свое первое видение, а вместе с ним и эту историю. С точки зрения Камиллы, а не Магнуса. Вот только Лайтвуд не знал, как все объяснить магу.

— Так что будь верным мужем для своей возлюбленной и не давай ей поводов для ревности. Иначе рискуешь быть также Проклят, как и я.

Сердце Алека пропустило удар. Он внимательно смотрел на Магнуса. На того веселого и беззаботного паренька, который мечтал стать Великим Магом в юношестве. И на этого отчужденного, измученного человека.

— Я… думаю, узнал о тебе больше, чем хотел, — прошептал Алек.

— Плевать, — безразлично пожал плечами Магнус. — Ты же ясновидящий. Не я первый, не я последний, кому ты заглянешь в душу.

— Но я заглянул не тебе, а Камилле, — все же признался Лайтвуд.

Бейн нахмурился.

— Это невозможно. Она была защищена. В свое время я уже перепробовал ритуалы, заклинания и кучу других уловок. Ее невозможно было прочесть. Камилла являлась не просто ясновидящей, она была Пророком Времени и Пространства. Поэтому ее проклятие такое сильное. Поэтому никому не удавалось узнать его текст.

Алек вздохнул. Ему не хотелось все объяснять Магнусу до того, как он сам во всем разберется. Благо, тот сменил тему.

— Давай ужинать, — бросил он, доставая тарелки.

— Давай, — спокойно согласился Алек, обдумывая все, что узнал о Магнусе и его проклятии.


	5. Chapter 5

***

На следующий день Алек пришел в ковен и отыскал Мариз, которая сидела в своем кабинете, внимательно изучая какие-то склянки с зельями.

— Привет, мам, — поздоровался он. — Могу я покопаться в библиотеке?

— Что-то случилось? — спросила она, нахмурившись. — С Бейном никаких проблем?

— Нет, все отлично! Магнус вчера расспрашивал обо мне, об убийствах, что-то проверял с помощью заклинаний. Больше я ему не нужен, сегодня он, вроде как, на кладбище пошел. Так могу я воспользоваться библиотекой?

— Зачем она тебе?

Алек пожал плечами и решил частично сказать правду.

— Со мной под одной крышей живет Проклятый. Он, конечно, настроен миролюбиво, но и мне не хотелось бы оплошать. В случае чего.

— Ты хочешь в секцию проклятий? — уточнила Мариз.

— Верно! И еще истории. Мне нужно узнать все, что есть о моем госте.

— Что ж, там ты хотя бы не будешь нарываться на неприятности и избежишь столкновения с Себастьяном.

Алек закатил глаза.

— Ты мне это вечность припоминать будешь?

Мариз самодовольно ухмыльнулась.

— Разумеется! Я же твоя мать.

— Ладно, я буду в библиотеке. Протирать штанами пыльные лавочки вдали от Себастьяна Моргенштерна. Увидимся.

Мариз кивнула сыну и вернулась к работе.

Алек поспешил в секцию истории, решив начать с участников всех событий. Он отыскал биографию Магнуса Бейна и принялся изучать данные о ранних годах его жизни. Его интересовала мать этого человека и ее ученицы Камилла и Лилит. Данных о них было катастрофически мало. В этот момент Алек осознал, что ни в одном источнике не упоминается имя ведьмы, наложившей на Магнуса проклятие. Он держал это в тайне. Раскрывал имя Камиллы только некоторым. Например, ясновидящим, которые пытались ему помочь. Это удивило Алека. Любой другой на месте Бейна трепал бы на каждом углу имя той, которая обрекла его на вечные муки. Но он скрывал его, что казалось милым.

В общем и целом исторические сводки ничего не дали. Кроме одного важного факта. Магнус родился в Джакарте. Оставалось поискать название ковена этого города, а дальше порыться в его истоках.

Несколько часов ушло на исследования, но Алек был упрямым парнем. Да и срочных дел у него не планировалось. Потому Лайтвуд спокойно изучал «Истоки Ведьмовства Индонезии». Что ж, про мать Магнуса и Камиллу там было мало данных. А вот Лилит оказалась широко известной в узких кругах. Та еще сучка. Ведьма, выбравшая темные искусства. Пробивала себе путь к власти в городе, не брезгуя устранять конкурентов. Чаще всего проклиная их. И, хвала дотошности летописцев, они перечислили несколько таких случаев. Алек принялся отыскивать тех людей, о которых шла речь. Одно и то же проклятие! Лилит, чертовка, использовала одно и тоже проклятие во всех случаях!

Алек взял один из чистых пергаментов и кропотливо выписал симптомы. Оставалось найти исходник чар, насылаемых Лилит. Кажется, в его голове все укладывалось на свои места. В видениях она угрожала Камилле. Угрожала, что причинит боль всем, кто ей дорог. По этой причине Белкорт и рассталась с Магнусом. Пыталась защитить. Но Лилит воплотила свои угрозы в жизнь. Она прокляла Бейна. Тот должен был умереть, как и все прочие из списка Алека. Вот почему Камилла поступила так. Она использовала более сильное проклятие, которое должно было нивелировать влияние Лилит.

Алек закусил губу.

— Черт, что же ты сделала, Камилла? — пробормотал он.

Ситуация рисовалась не самая радужная. Что бы не предприняла девушка, пытаясь спасти жизнь Магнуса, она создала прецедент. Одни чары, наложились на другие, перемешались между собой и наградили Бейна бессмертием и… Алек задумался. Все побочные эффекты были ему неизвестны, что затрудняло понимание ситуации.

Лайтвуд осмотрелся, поскреб щеку, и медленно пробормотал:

— Он будет проклят долгие века, и жизнь его всего одна, не завершится никогда. Всему, что дорого ему судьба накликает беду. Несчастья век и век печали, за ними скорбь и отчаяние. Сердце почернеет и сгниет. В живом теле он больше не живет. Но будет дан один лишь шанс. Путь к проблем решению, возникнет при рождении самородка. Он узнает все спустя мгновение после соприкосновения. Единственному дано понимание, как облегчить твое страдание. Шаг и нить. Быть иль гнить.

Алек помолчал, сцепив пальцы рук между собой и уткнувшись в них носом. Он размышлял над полным текстом, опасаясь, что его подозрения подтвердятся.

— Куда проще было бы скажи я ему, — проворчал Лайтвуд, отыскивая словарь.

Он открыл первое определение. Самородок. Уникальное дарование.

\- Черт, — выдохнул он, ища дальше.

Нить. Швейная, вязальная, нить судьбы…

— Нить судьбы? Прекрасно.

Парень захлопнул книгу и задумался. Он такой из-за Магнуса? Потому что они связаны этим проклятием? Или Бейн ждал все эти годы, когда родится кто-то подобные ему, Алеку? Ответа Лайтвуд не знал.

И после дня, проведенного в библиотеке, после того, как некоторые факты уложились, встали на свои места, легче ему не стало. Нужно было еще вчера сообщить Магнусу полный текст проклятия. А теперь это еще более неловко. Потому что накануне у Алека были лишь смутные догадки. А теперь все вырисовывалось в каком-то странном свете.

— Так и представляю себе, как заявлюсь сегодня домой и сообщу радостным голосом: хей, Магнус! А мы с тобой связаны. И только я могу снять твое проклятие. Вот только одна загвоздка. Не представляю, как это сделать. А судя по тексту, если не догадаюсь, то ты так и останешься проклятым до скончания времен. Круто, правда?

Он тяжело вздохнул и помотал головой. Это была большая ответственность. Слишком. Алек увяз в этой истории куда сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы. Сердце нервно отстукивало в груди. И он старался не думать: это из-за возложенного на него бремени или от мыслей о самом Магнусе. Для ясновидящих было привычным узнавать человека, погружаясь в видения. Чувствовать его. Вот только Бейна он прочувствовал как-то слишком уж близко. Слишком... просто слишком. 

Лайтвуд разложил все по местам, свернул пергамент с перечнем симптомов, которые выписал раньше, и убрал его в карман. Идти домой ему не хотелось. Совершенно не хотелось.

— Лучше в омут с головой. Это как бинт с присохшей кровью на ране. Будет больно, но если тянуть, то все только усугубится. Раз — и нет ничего. Я смогу, — бормотал он, распихивая книги на полки. До секции проклятий он так и не добрался.

— Хей, братишка. Ты опять разговариваешь сам с собой? — поинтересовалась Иззи, входя в библиотеку.

— Я живу один! Мне не с кем разговаривать, кроме себя самого. К тому же, я не такой уж плохой собеседник.

— Лучше завел бы себе зверушку какую. Кошечку, собачку, демона-фамильяра.

Алек отрицательно помотал головой.

— Если Валентин вышвырнет меня из города, то мне нечем будет кормить питомца. Мне даже себя нечем будет кормить. Кому нужен мужчина ведьма? А ты чего здесь делаешь?

Иззи скривилась.

— Мама просила аккуратно вывести тебя. Имоджен что-то лютует сегодня.

— Я уже ухожу, — улыбнулся Алек. — Все же есть свои плюсы в том, что я живу один. Мне не нужно терпеть вздорных старух.

— Тебе придется терпеть меня, братик. И маму.

— Я вас и так терплю! Но на расстоянии это делать куда проще.

Иззи шутливо ткнула его в плечо, махнув головой в сторону двери.

— Уже выметаюсь. До завтра, — улыбнулся парень, покидая библиотеку.

***

Алек почти вернулся домой. Оставалось пройти всего-ничего. Когда перед ним возник Себастьян Моргенштерн. Вместе с Раджем и еще парочкой своих верных прихвостней.

— Давно не виделись, Лайтвуд. Соскучился?

Алек облизнулся и отступил. Он не пил никаких усиляющих зелий и даже лук не взял с собой, все, что было в его арсенале — поясная сумка с несколькими склянками.

— Не думаю, Себастьян. Так что давай отложим нашу встречу. Желательно, на неопределенный срок.

Моргенштерн хмыкнул и кивнул в сторону Алека. В типичном таком жесте «взять его». И Лайтвуд понимал, что в этот раз сбежать ему не удастся.


	6. Chapter 6

Магнус вернулся в домик, который любезно делил с ним Лайтвуд, после целого дня возни на кладбище. Покойные не сообщили никакой толковой информации, а вот поднимать их было утомительно. Все же ведьмам с их ритуалами не нужно раскапывать чертовы могилы, а потом возвращать их в первоначальное состояние. 

Так что в первую очередь Бейн решил сменить гардероб и принять ванну. Расслабляющую, теплую. Снять накопившуюся усталость, смыть пыль. Вот только полностью расслабиться ему не позволили маги. Не ясно какого лешего они притащились в такую даль от города, но эти ослы оттачивали заклинания в лесу неподалеку. 

Магнус понимал, что какие-то идиоты отрабатывают мастерство пыток разных видов. Такие обычно применяли, чтобы не оставить внешних следов, но хорошенько измучить жертву. Использовать их вблизи от города было опасно. Во-первых, любопытные горожане обязательно нагрянули бы проверить, что происходит. Особенно в силу появившегося в их краях Темного. Во-вторых, часть из того арсенала, которым пользовались сейчас эти маги, была запрещена. 

Бейн даже подумывал не наведаться ли на огонек. Проверить, что там происходит. Вдруг местный маньяк-убийца отрывается. Потому он прощупал территорию. Ни энергетики Темных, ни Проклятых. Только кучка магов и ведьма. Раз его это не касалось, Магнус не видел смысла вмешиваться. 

Вместо этого, он набросил дополнительные чары на ванную комнату, отгораживая себя от лишних энергетических всплесков. Но стоило ему закончить заклинание, как он услышал Зов. Магнус не верил этому. Этого просто не могло быть! Его никто не призывал со времен Камиллы! В его юность, когда маг и ведьма объединялись в пары, они могли взаимодействовать друг с другом на уровне тонкого плана. С момента разделения на Ковены и Гильдии этот вид чар был позабыт. А в современности и вовсе считался древней магией. Однако, сути это не отменяло. Ведьма признала в нем свою пару и звала его. 

Бейн торопливо выбрался из ванны, оделся и создал портал, который должен был привести его к зовущему.

Он очутился в лесу позади кучки магов. Тех самых, от которых он отгородился защитой. Обойдя многовековое, широкое дерево, Магнус увидел связанного Алека. Его глаза светились голубым. Это он звал Бейна. Лицо паренька казалось совсем бледным, а губы бескровными. Стоявшие подле него маги потешались, решая, каким еще заклятием воспользоваться. 

Магнус протяжно вздохнул. Он вообще-то собирался восстановить запас сил после чар некромантии. Да и не горел Бейн желанием портить отношений с сыном мэра, а по совместительству и Верховным Магом одной из гильдий, не хотелось. В конце концов, Магнус видел этого мальчишку Алека третий раз в жизни. 

В ином случае, он просто ушел бы восвояси. Но не теперь. Не после того, что произошло. Зов можно было проигнорировать. Но он всколыхнул в Бейне что-то давно позабытое. Что-то, что бередило его душу. 

\- Не хотелось бы прерывать ваши игрища, но придется отпустить Лайтвуда, - спокойно произнес Магнус. 

\- Это тот Проклятый! Он заставил меня корчиться от боли, - пылко произнес Радж. 

Все внимание магов переключилось на вновь прибывшего, дав Алеку передышку между пытками. 

\- Тебя нанял мой отец, - самодовольно сообщил Себастьян, - так что проваливай. Ищи своего Темного и не суйся в дела другой гильдии. 

\- Знаешь, я так и планировал сделать. Разве что предварительно вытащив сюда Валентина. Думаю, его сыну нужна хорошая взбучка. Применение запрещенной магии главой гильдии и его помощниками… - Магнус поцокал языком. 

Себастьян самодовольно хмыкнул. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что мы знали о тебе? Проклятый в городе. Знаменитый бессмертный. Я ждал тебя. 

Один из подручных Себастьяна уронил к своим ногам хрустальный кристалл, активируя ловушку. 

Магнус спокойным взглядом окинул пространство. 

\- Семиконечная звезда, - подытожил он. – Очень сильная ловушка против Темных, Проклятых и черных магов. 

\- Именно, - хмыкнул Себастьян, кивнув в сторону Алека и стрельнув взглядом в Раджа. Будто поощряя его продолжить, пока Моргенштерн будет вести свой диалог с Магнусом. – Я же говорил, что тебе не стоит лезть не в свое дело. И уж тем более угрожать мне. Ты уедешь, а я останусь. Также, как и Лайтвуд. Так что не тебе совать свой любопытный нос в наши с ним дела. 

\- И какие же у вас дела? Истязание ведьмы кучкой магов? Это запрещено. 

\- Запрещено согласно договору между ведьминскими ковенами и гильдиями магов. Вот только Алек не состоит ни там, ни там. На него эти законы не распространяются. 

Бейн поджал губы, признавая правоту Себастьяна. 

\- Он нужен мне для расследования, - сообщил Магнус. – Я подозреваю связь между убийцей и Лайтвудом. Отпустите его, или я вынужден буду вмешаться. Как ты верно заметил, когда я уеду из города, ваши отношения будут только вашими. Но пока я здесь, - Бейн изящно развел руками, как бы говоря, что вынужден влезть во все это.

Себастьян фыркнул.

\- Не волнуйся. Он будет жив и относительно здоров, когда мы с ним закончим. Так что просто подожди. 

Радж неуверенно топтался на месте, наблюдая за переговорами. Последние слова Себастьяна прозвучали, как разрешение, потому маг сделал пассы руками и направил светящиеся оранжевым ладони на Алека. Тот надрывно закричал, и его глаза сильнее засветились. Магнус ощутил очередную волну Зова. 

\- На сим возможность мирного урегулирования закончилась, - подытожил Бейн, выпуская свою силу. 

Черная, липкая волна прокатилась, ударяясь о кристаллы. Парочка подручных Моргенштерна опасливо переглянулась. 

\- Уверен, что их сил будет достаточно, чтобы сдержать меня? – уточнил Магнус. 

Себастьян хмуро переглянулся с помощниками, понимая, что те не справляются с мощью Проклятого. 

\- И еще одна небольшая деталь, - сообщил Бейн. – Точнее, краткий экскурс в историю. Семиконечную звезду изначально использовали в качестве оберега. Ведьмы применяли ее в некоторых ритуалах. Что касается ловушки, то это более позднее изобретение, принадлежащее основателям Гильдии Проклятых. – Магнус улыбнулся. – К которым я, по счастливой случайности, и отношусь. 

Пока он говорил, его магия искала уязвимые места в символе, недочеты кристаллов, ошибку в расчетах. А еще он подпитывался страхом. Липким, удушливым ужасом, сковавшим троих помощников Себастьяна. 

\- Последняя возможность одуматься, Моргенштерн, - нараспев протянул Магнус. 

\- Это все блеф. Отсюда не выбирались даже высшие Темные. 

Бейн пожал плечами. 

\- Они не знают принцип работы этой ловушки. 

Магнус сделал пасс руками, собирая энергию земли. Это была самая первая магическая школа, которой он обучился. Еще в те времена, когда был простым смертным. Стихийная магия использовалась светлыми волшебниками. Потому многие ошибочно считали, что Проклятые не могут к ней прибегать. 

Движения Бейна были отточенными и сильными. Твердь под ним разверзлась, проглатывая тело. 

\- Куда он делся? – воскликнул Радж, забывая про Алека. – Разве такое возможно?

Себастьян молчал. 

Маги затравленно оглядывались по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда делся Магнус? Куда его утащила земля? 

Долго ждать не пришлось. Рядом с Моргенштерном образовался провал, и Бейн очутился лицом к лицу с мучителями Алека.

\- Как такое возможно? Мы же в защитном кольце! – залепетал один из магов. 

\- Неверно наложенные чары. Неопытные маги часто забывают вплести в заклинание нужные элементы, - доверительно сообщил Магнус. – Что ж. Приступим. Время расплаты. 

Он ласково им улыбнулся, после чего цвет его глаз изменился, став желтым с вертикальным кошачьим зрачком. 

Себастьян ловко выставил щит, блокируя чары. Опытный маг. В отличие от его прислужников. Бейн ловко сплел сложный узор чар Возврата, насылая на их головы последние использованные ими же заклинания.

Радж и двое остальных рухнули на землю, корчась от боли. Черные, тонкие струйки потекли от их тел к Магнусу. 

\- Ты не гнушаешься вампирить чужую энергию? – брезгливо бросил Себастьян. 

Бейн пожал плечами. 

\- Помимо прочего я владею еще и черной магией. Ее тоже нужно подкармливать. 

Моргенштерн ощутил, как вокруг него образуется давящее кольцо. Магнус являлся сильным магом, но у Себастьяна было, что ему противопоставить. Вот только Бейн бессмертен, а потому стычка с ним носила заведомо проигрышный характер. Так что Себастьян принял единственное верное решение в их ситуации. Открыл портал и спешно ретировался.   
Магнус понимал, что Моргенштерн просто так не спустит все это. Он вернется, подготовив достаточное количество козырей. Вот только это не главное сейчас. Бейн обернулся к Алеку. Парнишка обвис на сдерживающих его путах, потеряв сознание. 

Магнус ловко освободил его из захвата с помощью магии и поднял на руки, возвращаясь в домик неподалеку.


	7. Chapter 7

Бейн перенес их на кухню Алека. Парня на его руках била мелкая дрожь, а глаза продолжали светиться голубым. Бескровные губы что-то тихо шептали, но Магнус не мог различить слов. 

\- Потерпи, Александр, - спокойно сказал он. 

Это было одним из главных недостатков его бессмертия. Магнус стал черствым. Не сочувствовал чужой боли. Тем более, что, по его мнению, Лайтвуд сам нарвался. Спровоцировал очередную волну конфликта тогда, на площади у фонтана. 

Положив парня на обеденный стол, Магнус открыл один из ящиков, в котором ранее заприметил лекарственные зелья. Был, конечно, вариант использовать лечебную магию, но Бейн был не так хорош в ней. Подобные чары плохо сочетались с его тяжелой аурой и наложенным проклятием. Бейн выбрал несколько пузырьков, подошел к Алеку и, приподняв его голову, попытался напоить парня. Но Лайтвуд продолжал что-то шептать, не сделав ни глотка. Казалось, он до сих пор в некоем подобии транса. Голубые глаза смотрели в будущее или прошлое, но никак не в настоящее. 

\- Александр, услышь меня! – несколько раздраженно бросил Магнус, пытаясь влить ему в рот дурно пахнущий состав бурого цвета. Как итог Лайтвуд только расплескал зелье вокруг. Как говорится, по усам текло, а в рот не попало. 

\- Твою ж, - прорычал Магнус, после чего удобнее подхватил Алека за шею, устраивая его голову у себя на сгибе локтя. Бейн отпил зелья из склянки, слегка надавил Лайтвуду на подбородок и перелил отвар изо рта в рот. На языке горчило, а нос щекотал терпкий запах трав, но Лайтвуду эта бурда должна была помочь. 

Дрожь спала, и Алек, наконец, перестал что-то бормотать себе под нос. Магнус закупорил пузырек и сунул к себе в карман, выуживая другой состав. Укрепляющее снадобье пахло приятнее, но вкус оставался таким же горьким. Бейн привычно отхлебнул из склянки и приник ко рту Лайтвуда, не заметив, что его глаза сменили оттенок. Голубой свет погас, взгляд стал осмысленным. 

Почувствовав прикосновение чужих губ и стекающую в горло жидкость, Алек замер. А потом сильнее обхватил Магнуса, прижимаясь к нему и целуя. Скользя языком, чувствуя пряность и горечь зелий, зарываясь длинными пальцами во все еще влажные после купания пряди Бейна, не уложенные в шипастую прическу. 

\- Магнус, - простонал Алек, когда тот отстранился. Его взгляд напоминал щенка, который ластился к хозяину. 

Бейн нахмурился. У зелий не должно было быть побочных эффектов такого рода, да и Зов он использовал, находясь в трансе, не соображая. Алек, вероятно, даже не помнил об этом. И сбитый с толку Магнус не понимал почему Лайтвуд вцепился в него, как утопающий в плавательные чары. Он попытался отстраниться. 

\- Пойдем, тебе лучше прилечь. Кровать мягче обеденного стола. 

Но Алек помотал головой. 

\- Нет. Я хочу остаться в твоих объятиях. Так долго, как это будет возможно. 

Магнус отвык от человеческого тепла и от проявлений чувств такого рода. Проклятых сторонились. Они могли навредить людям одним своим присутствием или прикосновением. Все его близкие связи распространялись лишь на таких же Проклятых, каким был он сам. Близость Алека казалась странной, чужеродной. Но в то же время, Бейн посчитал, что мальчишка мог быть психологически травмирован. Ведь это не первое нападение Себастьяна, да и чары на нем оттачивали достаточно болезненные. Магнусу ничего не стоило подарить немного своего тепла и заботы. Он вновь подхватил Алека на руки и перенес их обоих в свою спальню, положив парнишку на кровать. Тот ни на секунду не разжимал своих объятий, боясь остаться одному. 

Маг аккуратно лег рядом. Его ощущение дискомфорта все возрастало. Но он наступил этому чувству на горло. Ничего такого. Просто доверчивый, ранимый Александр, который прижимается к нему, ищет поддержки. Магнус неловко похлопал его по плечу, подбадривая и стараясь игнорировать то, как сильно его будоражит близость Алека. Но дальнейшие события начали разворачиваться в какой-то странной плоскости. 

Лайтвуд закинул на него ногу, а затем приподнялся, нависая. Его колено удобно разместилось между ног Магнуса. 

\- Кажется, тебе становится лучше, - произнес Бейн, как он надеялся, твердым голосом. Но вышло растерянно. Он тяжело сглотнул, нервничая. Его сердце гулко ухало в груди, наполняя чувством неловкости и странного предвкушения. 

Магнус не привык к… такому. Алек не боялся его, не проявлял признаков ненависти или презрения. Скорее, наоборот. Бейн видел в его глазах тепло и нежность. 

\- Спасибо, что спас меня, - проговорил Лайтвуд. 

\- Я просто услышал Зов, - сообщил он. – Я даже не знал, что это ты. Любопытство взяло верх. 

\- Это не то, что хочет услышать парень, когда ты после спасения затащил его к себе в постель. 

Магнус смутился, заметно порозовев. 

\- Я не захожу в твою спальню по выдвинутым тобою же условиям. Но она находится за стеной. Могу помочь дойти или открыть портал. 

Алек улыбнулся. 

\- Ты всегда такой серьезный, Магнус? 

\- А ты всегда дразнишь бессмертных проклятых в их постели? 

Алек провел костяшками пальцев по его щеке. 

\- Ты первый. 

Это прозвучало слишком интимно и доверительно. У Магнуса перехватило дыхание. То ли от слов, то ли от прикосновения, то ли от близости. Алек склонился для поцелуя, взглядом спрашивая у Магнуса дозволения. Тот не сопротивлялся, и Лайтвуд принял это, как руководство к действиям. 

Алек целовал его медленно, тягуче. Магнус ощущал вес его тела, все еще горчащий привкус зелий, исходящее от него тепло. Движения Лайтвуда были нежными, трепетными. И вызывали странный отклик в сердце Магнуса. Теплый, томный. Правильный. Так бывает, когда встречаешь своего человека. Ничего подобного он не испытывал со времен Камиллы. 

Осознание ударило разрядом электричества по телу, причиняя почти физическую боль. Он спихнул с себя Алека с помощью магии на свободную часть кровати, а сам сел, обхватив голову руками. 

\- Магнус? – осторожно окликнул его парень. 

\- Как давно ты узнал? – сдавленно спросил Бейн. 

Алек взъерошил волосы и ответил: 

\- На кухне. Когда ты меня поцеловал. 

\- Я давал тебе зелье! – обессилено сообщил Магнус. 

\- Какая теперь разница? Ты же чувствуешь то же самое. Связь между нами. Переплетение сил. Наша магия выбрала друг друга. Я твоя ведьма. 

\- Нет! Я не хочу этого, Александр! – практически прорычал Бейн. 

Он не был готов к отношениям. К каким бы то ни было. Он устал терять. Устал страдать, устал от боли. Сколько проживет Алек? В лучшем случае, лет восемьдесят. А затем одиночество… Чувство утраты. А смерть истинной пары выбивает из колеи надолго. Магнус едва пережил потерю Камиллы. Ему не по зубам пройти через это вновь. 

\- Хей, - Алек придвинулся ближе и положил ладонь на плечо Бейна. Тот раздраженно ее смахнул. Но Алек повторил свой жест, игнорируя настроение Магнуса. 

Тот поднял взгляд желтых глаз с вертикальными зрачками.

\- Если ты не прекратишь прикасаться ко мне, то я оторву тебе руки. 

Лайтвуд кивнул. 

\- Подобные штучки тебе по силам, Магнус. Но ты этого не сделаешь. 

Во взгляде Бейна читался вызов. 

\- Хочешь проверить? 

Алек хмыкнул. 

\- Я азартный. 

А затем он рывком притянул Магнуса и начал его целовать. Грубо, жестко, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Бейн и глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался на лопатках, подмятый Алеком. Чертовы ведьминские штучки! Их с детства учат всяким приемам. Но это, надо признать, оказалось приятным. 

Магия покалывала внутри, разливалась приятным теплом, реагировала на каждое действие Алека. Чувствовала свою ведьму, предназначенную Магнусу. Это обескураживало. Сводило с ума от двойственности ощущений. Когда твое собственное нутро переполняет бушующая стихия, а тело утопает в томительных ласках, игнорируя возражения разума.

Алек целовал его жадно, неистово. Покрывал укусами и засосами шею. Посасывал мочку уха, оставляя на ней оттиск своих зубов, который потом же зализывал. А Магнус плавился, будто кипящее золото. Поддавался напору этого наглого мальчишки. Не сопротивлялся даже. Потому что… не мог. Это было невозможно. Его сердце рвалось на куски. В голове всплывали образы Алека. С самой первой их встречи. Как Магнус обратил на него внимание, как с ходу пригласил в свою гильдию, как украдкой рассматривал его тело, как готовил ему ужин. Его влекло к Алеку. Не только на физическом уровне. Хотелось защищать и оберегать этого олуха. Не позволять ему влипать в неприятности. Научить не ссориться с теми, кто может оторвать ему руки. Но Бейн был не из тех, кто признает подобные желания. Даже перед самим собой.

Потому четкое осознание всего этого пришло только теперь, когда Магнус был в полной власти Алека. Бейн умело закрывал свое сердце столетиями. Избегал самого себя, не признавая собственных чувств. А вот Лайтвуд таким не был. Он не скрывал интереса к Магнусу, как не скрывал и своей настороженности на первых порах знакомства. Черт, он не боялся даже угроз. Причем не только Бейна, но и Себастьяна с его дружками. 

И теперь они в одной спальне, лежат на огромной кровати, и Алек целует его, заставляя позабыть обо всем на свете. Не позволяя думать. Его прикосновения – жадные и наглые – сводят с ума. Магнус потерялся в вихре ощущений. Просто поддался порыву. Он ведь не железный. Ему тоже свойственны чувства и эмоции, как и всему живому. Живому… Впервые живому за долгие десятилетия, полные смирения и аскетизма. Черт. Плевать. Магнус разберется во всем позже. А пока был только он и Алек. 

Лайтвуд всегда считал себя сдержанным человеком. Но не в этот раз. Он оказался очень жадным и похотливым. Не в силах сдержать ни единого порыва в адрес Магнуса. Алек ласкал его, кусал его, упивался своей властью, наслаждаясь каждым стоном, каждым откликом, каждым движением. 

Бейн, этот неприступный, единственный в своем роде проклятый, позволял ему все. Прикасаться, кусать, ласкать, сжимать, дразнить, проникать. Он отпустил ситуацию, доверив Алеку вести. Доверив Алеку себя. Впервые за столетия. Его сердце билось в такт толчкам Лайтвуда. Магнусу было по-человечески хорошо. Томно, жарко, горячо и сладко. Бейн стонал, кусая губы и неотрывно глядя на Алека. Такого красивого, такого страстного, такого открытого. 

С пальцев Магнуса помимо его воли слетали разноцветные искры. Он не мог этого контролировать, да и попытки его были вялыми и отстраненными. Этот фейерверк вызывал у Алека самодовольную ухмылку и понимание того, что он все делает правильно. Что Магнусу нравится. 

\- Только не спали нас во время оргазма, хорошо? – не удержался от насмешливого замечания Алек. 

Магнус жадно облизнул губы, рассеянно воспринимая слова, после чего ответил: 

\- Не волнуйся, дорогой. Я только оторву тебе руки, как и обещал. Ничего больше. 

Эта фраза на удивление, успокоила Алека. Тот все еще переживал, что Бейн откажет ему. Оттолкнет в любой момент. Но раз он шутливо отвечал, раз перестал себя контролировать, то это было хорошим знаком. 

А потому Лайтвуд не удержался от того, чтобы поддразнить Магнуса. Он стал менять ритм, двигаясь то медленно и неторопливо, то срываясь в быстрый и жесткий темп. И каждый раз он делал это неожиданно, с упоением наблюдая за предвкушением на лице Магнуса. 

Вот только это была игра, в которую могут играть двое. Бейн перевернул их с помощью магии, оказавшись сверху на Алеке и начал двигаться в своем собственном темпе, касаясь себя, запрокидывая голову. Перед таким зрелищем невозможно было устоять. И Алек проиграл эту битву, достигнув финиша. Ярко, остро, с глухим поскуливанием. Магнус присоединился к нему немногим позже, злорадно оросив своего соблазнителя собственным семенем. 

Когда он в приятной неге рухнул на кровать рядом с Алеком, то хрипло, но нравоучительно сообщил:

\- Никогда не недооценивай проживших много столетий магов. 

Лайтвуд хмыкнул, притягивая его в объятия. 

\- Господи, ты занудствуешь даже во время оргазма. 

Магнус улыбнулся. Впервые с момента их встречи его улыбка была такой теплой и открытой. 

\- А ты нарываешься даже во время секса. 

Алек завершил их шутливую перебранку нежным поцелуем. Бейн очистил их и укрыл с помощью магии, после чего доверчиво прижался к Лайтвуду, погружаясь в сон. Слишком много энергии он истратил за один единственный день, полный некромантии, освобождения ведьмы из семиконечной звезды и любовных игрищ. Алек слушал как бьется сердце Магнуса и улыбался, как последний идиот. Счастливый идиот.


	8. Chapter 8

Магнус проснулся от ощущения чужой, сильной ауры. Она была сокрыта чарами, но он чувствовал ее из-за своего проклятия. Черная, тяжелая энергетика неприятно покалывала, угрожая. Бейн нахмурился, пытаясь определить источник этих сил. Его местонахождение. Но Темный надежно спрятал себя, и с точностью понять где он, не удавалось.

Магнус наскоро собрался, размышляя куда лучше открыть портал.

— Ты уходишь? — хриплым ото сна голосом спросил Алек.

— Да. Но не принимай это на свой счет. У меня появились кое-какие дела.

— Темный? — всполошился Лайтвуд.

— Отдыхай, — то ли попросил, то ли велел Магнус, покидая домик через портал.

Он отправился на кладбище, где поспешил применить заклинание поиска убийцы. Спасибо за то, что раскапывал накануне могилы. Сквозь рыхлую землю выбралось тело последней жертвы и медленно ковыляя, побрело в какую-то лишь убитому ведомую сторону.

Магнус шел вслед за зомби, готовый к любым неожиданностям. Солнце едва поднялось над горизонтом и вокруг было тихо, безлюдно. Это как минимум сужало поиски и не допускало массовой истерии на тему некромантии. Люди были весьма щепетильны в тех случаях, когда чья-то любимая тетушка Бесси, сверкая костями и источая аромат полусгнившего мяса, оскверняла подобным видом воспоминания родственников о своей благочестивой персоне, обожавшей вязание крючком в кресле-качалке по вечерам.

Труп послушно шагал по территории ковена, явно рассчитывая добраться до головного здания, где обычно заседал шабаш с Верховной ведьмой, а также хранились все архивы и библиотека. Магнус не стал более ждать свою неторопливо передвигавшуюся нежить и переместился порталом.

У здания стояла темноволосая женщина со статной фигурой и величественной осанкой. Ее темные локоны спадали на лицо, прикрывая его и частично пряча торчащие костные наросты. Рога были небольшими, но Бейн их заметил. Демоница почувствовала его присутствие и обернулась. В ее лице читалось желание убить непрошеного гостя. Ровно до того момента, пока она не узнала Магнуса.

— Ты уже здесь, — поджав губы, недовольно констатировала Темная. — Ты не успеешь, Бейн.

Маг нахмурился, не понимая, о чем идет речь.

— Полагаешь? — уточнил он. — Прошло много лет с нашей последней встречи. Я изменился.

— Также, как и я, — самодовольно хмыкнув, ответила ему демоница. — Я стала порождением Эдома. Какому-то человеку не сравниться со мной.

— Ты ни капельки не изменилась, Лилит. Все такая же напыщенная и самоуверенная.

Та пожала плечами.

— Давай сразу к делу, Магнус. Тебя устраивает твое бессмертие?

— Нет, — честно признал он.

— А жаль. Для меня оно стало самым большим подарком. Твоя подружка Камилла думала, что наказывает меня, накладывая эти чары. Но нет. Она ошиблась. Только благодаря ей я стала демоном. Получила новые силы и власть. Все это пропадет, когда с тебя снимут проклятие. Я стану обычной грешной душой. Потому надеялась, что мы договоримся. Но, раз так…

Ее глаза полыхнули алым, источая туманную дымку.

Магнус приготовился защищаться. Ему не грозила смерть, но и сил тягаться с демоном не было. Особенно без подготовки. Чтобы изгнать Лилит, требовалось время на прочтение нужного заклинания и транс. А помощников, готовых отвлечь на себя внимание этой дамочки, или хотя бы ловушки, из которой она не смогла бы выбраться, у него не оказалось.

— Ты уже нашел свою пару? — спросила Лилит, с пальцев которой заструились красные всполохи эдомского пламени. — Я никак не могу понять кто это. Все время иду по запаху, нахожу, как мне кажется, нужного человека, но промахиваюсь. Камилла отлично скрыла твою новую пассию.

Магнус облизнулся, лихорадочно размышляя, какие чары лучше всего применить. Чтобы связать Лилит заклинанием потребуется, опять же, время. Атаковать ее? Бесполезно. Демоны неуязвимы к магии. Ведьмы обращаются с подобными тварями куда эффективнее.

— Отвечай, Магнус, — велела Лилит, взмахнув рукой и ударив его, одним из полыхавших в ее руках огненных хлыстов.

Бейн выставил защиту, но она оказалась бесполезна против существа с такой силой.

— Глупый маг. Твоих силенок недостаточно.

Она наблюдала, как кровь медленно сочится из рассеченной кожи ее противника.

Тогда Магнус решил ответить. Он топнул ногой и сделал пас руками в сторону Лилит. Каменная волна, пошла от его стопы аккурат к демонице, которая ловко увернулась.

— Жалкая попытка, Бейн. В прошлый раз этот фокус тебе не помог, — самодовольно произнесла она, получая под дых заряженным кулаком земляного элементаля.

Магнус использовал каменную волну, как отвлекающий прием, чтобы призвать более сложное создание. Лилит отлетела, кубарем прокатившись по земле.

— Ты за это ответишь, — прошипела она, поднимаясь.

В этот момент их схватка перешла на новый уровень. Никаких больше забав. Все серьезно. Магнус плотно сжал губы, надеясь, что его подмога подоспеет прежде, чем его размажут в лепешку. Убить его Лилит, конечно, не могла. Но сделать калекой — вполне. Оторвать ему руки и ноги, чтобы Бейн больше не мог использовать магию.

И демоница, словно прочитав его мысли, обратила свои руки в уродливые огненные щупальца, которые обвили его тело. Бейн выставил защиту и пытался сопротивляться, но они прорвались через барьеры, стискивая его руки, проникая в голову сквозь ноздри и ушные отверстия. Все нутро жгло адским огнем, сводя с ума. Магнус закричал, слыша сквозь толщу боли обеспокоенный крик Алека. В этот самый миг Бейн молился всем богам, чтобы это было не более, чем всплеск воспоминаний о недавно проведенной ночи. Что угодно, только не реальное появление Алека, которому нечего было противопоставить демону.

Вот только его молитвы оказались запоздалыми. Запыхавшийся от бега Лайтвуд стоял позади Магнуса, натягивая лук и выпуская зачарованную стрелу в Лилит. Острие пронзило ее предплечье, вонзаясь достаточно глубоко. Красивое лицо демоницы исказилось от боли, но она продолжила истязать Бейна. Алек торопливо выпустил очередной залп, удовлетворенно наблюдая, как щупальца отпускают тело мага и отбивают стрелу, превращаясь обратно в руки.

— Магнус, как ты? — спросил Лайтвуд, вновь нацеливаясь на Лилит и наблюдая расползающуюся по ее лицу победоносную улыбку.

Алек отпустил тетиву, отправляя стрелу в сердце демоницы. Но Магнус распылил снаряд, разворачиваясь к Лайтвуду. Его глаза полыхали эдомским огнем. Лилит поработила его разум. И теперь Бейн собирался атаковать Алека, который обычным то магам без подготовки не мог противостоять, что уж говорить про того, кто имел за плечами многовековой опыт? Про бессмертного Проклятого.

Лайтвуд ловко увернулся от брошенного в него валуна. Магнус ловкими движениями подкидывал землю в воздух и пускал ею залпы. Разил он наповал. Вот только гибкий и тренированный Алек успешно уклонялся, пытаясь добраться до укрытия. Все в городе почувствовали эту схватку. Оставалось только дождаться подмоги. Ведьмы или маги вот-вот объявятся. С минуты на минуту…

Потому Алек юркнул за ближайшее дерево, спрятавшись и обдумывая дальнейшие действия. Но это стало его ошибкой. Его ноги резко ушли вниз, погружаясь в грунт. Лайтвуд попытался вытащить хотя бы одну, но безуспешно. Чтобы высвободиться ему пришлось бы копать. Долго копать. А Магнус неотвратимо приближался. Алек чувствовал это. Все ближе и ближе, будто отсчитывал шагами минуты до гибели Лайтвуда.

В поясной сумке ведьмы не оказалось ни одного подходящего зелья. Да и часто ли его ловят, закапывая нижние конечности? С подобным приемом Алек столкнулся впервые в своей практике. Его глаза засияли голубым, и парень увидел уже знакомый силуэт. Камилла. Она что-то показывала. Не понимая, что делает, Лайтвуд начал повторять за ней. Не отвлекаясь, абстрагировавшись от мира вокруг, полностью погрузившись в собственные видения. Он не слышал, как к нему приблизился Магнус. Как он создал фаербол. Как направил его Алеку в грудь. Все, что занимало провидца — была Камилла. Ее движения. Ее действия. И их точное повторение. Все это напоминало ритуал связывания. Только без применения физических составляющих. Все это было на уровне астрального плана.

А дальше произошло сразу несколько событий. Магнус швырнул фаербол в Алека. В воздух взметнулось облачко дыма, оставляя на месте лишь одежду Лайтвуда, но не его самого. Успел ли парень что-то сделать до того, как файербол прожег ему грудь или нет, Бейн не понял. Но в этот самый миг ожидаемая им подмога, подоспела в своей неторопливой манере и напала на Лилит, освобождая Магнуса из-под власти демона. Он сморгнул, хмуро посмотрел на одежду Алека, а затем перевел взгляд на Лилит. Зомби вцепился в нее, стараясь разодрать своего убийцу в клочья. Это давало Бейну необходимое время.

Магнус взмахнул руками вверх и свел их, формируя из земли четыре плотных плиты, заключивших сцепившуюся парочку в подобие коробки. Дальше Бейн торопливо накинул несколько запечатывающих заклятий, которые давались ему быстро и умело. Финальным аккордом он заключил Лилит в защитную сферу, обеспечив себе достаточно времени. Магнус сел на колени, касаясь раскрытыми ладонями земли, погружаясь в транс, после чего начал читать изгоняющее заклинание. Оно было долгим и сложным.

Лилит распылила зомби и быстро уничтожила печати. С каменной коробкой ей пришлось повозиться чуть дольше, оставалась лишь сфера. Ее взгляд устремился к Магнусу, а затем к дереву, у которого грудой тряпья валялась одежда Алека. Женщина самодовольно ухмыльнулась.

— Все кончено, Бейн. Ты не сможешь снять свое проклятие, — самоуверенно произнесла она, зная, что Магнус слышит ее даже сквозь транс.

Но это утверждение ни на миг не сбило его с настроя. Губы шевелились, пальцы сильно подрагивали, формируя на земле необходимый магический узор. Лилит нахмурилась и принялась яростно вырываться из сферы. Что-то было не так. Что-то шло не по ее плану.  
Демонице удалось освободиться как раз в тот момент, когда Магнус закончил читать свое заклинание. Мужчина бросил на нее последний взгляд, прежде, чем ударить кулаком по рисунку перед собой. Открылись Изгоняющие Врата, потянувшие мятежницу Лилит в Эдом. Вот только прежде, чем они закрылись, Бейн успел вывести собственной кровью последний символ в образовавшемся узоре. Врата закрылись, обрывая истошный вопль Лилит.  
Бейн устало поднялся на ноги, тяжело дыша и глядя на бегущих к нему со всех ног Мариз, Изабель и Майю. Еще немного и они окажутся рядом, смогут позаботиться о Магнусе, готовом вот-вот потерять сознание. Маг обернулся, решив еще раз посмотреть на вещи Лайтвуда. Он никак не мог объяснить исчезновение парнишки. Вот только его ждал сюрприз. Вместо кусков ткани, у дерева лежал Алек. Его глаза были закрыты, а рубаха прожжена на груди. Ускользающее сознание не смогло выдать более точного вердикта. Понять, все ли с ним в порядке.

— Только держись, Александр, — произнес Магнус, хрипло, повторяя сказанную много столетий назад фразу. Будто умоляя парня не умирать. Это последнее, что он помнил, прежде, чем отключиться и рухнуть на землю.


	9. Chapter 9

***

Магнус резким рывком поднялся с постели, приходя в сознание. От такого подъема в глазах потемнело, а дыхание сперло. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вернуться в нормальное состояние. Кажется, с ним кто-то говорил, но звуки доходили, как сквозь толщу воды.

Бейн сфокусировался, наблюдая за обеспокоенной Мариз, которая что-то спрашивала. Вокруг тела Магнуса плотным, тугим коконом, обвилось его проклятие, восстанавливая силы и не позволяя умереть. Так происходило всегда. И чем сильнее были его повреждения, тем дольше он валялся в отключке. Благо, стычка с Лилит всего лишь вытянула много энергии и жизненных сил. Скорее всего ему потребовалось не больше нескольких часов.

— Как долго я пробыл без сознания? — спросил Магнус, пытаясь снять с себя защиту.

— Четыре дня, — произнесла Мариз. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Бейн осмотрелся. Он был в комнате, которую выделил ему Александр. Плотный кокон не желал выпускать его из своего плена. Проклятие распространяло жуткую, тяжелую ауру. Она была неприятной, потому многие сторонились его в такие моменты. Но Мариз была здесь. А ее сын…

— Что с Александром? — хрипло спросил Бейн.

— Я надеялась, ты мне ответишь. Мы не смогли прикоснуться к нему. Он заколдован тобой.

Маг вскинул брови.

— Заколдован?

Женщина кивнула.

— Никто из Верховных Магов не смог снять защиту. Мы не в состоянии были оказать ему помощь. Он лежит без сознания, со следами огненного заклятия на груди.

Магнус посерел, прикрыв глаза. Значит, мальчишка не смог уклониться.

— Отведи меня к нему, — попросил Бейн, отлипая от кровати.

Он чувствовал себя скверно. Словно эти четыре дня он не восстанавливался, а лишь иссыхал сильнее. Магический резерв, конечно, был полон, но его тело, слабое и одеревеневшее, едва двигалось.

— Пойдем, — кивнула Мариз, направляясь в спальню сына.

Магнус медленно следовал за ней, придерживаясь стены. Когда же он оказался в комнате хозяина дома, то замер на пороге, широко распахнув глаза.

— Нет… — со свистом выдохнул Бейн, чувствуя, как в глазах снова темнеет.

— Ты в курсе, что это с ним? — послышался голос Майи.

— Он до сих пор не оправился, — одернула девушку Мариз. — Магнус, прежде, чем ты потеряешь сознание, постарайся объяснить, как помочь Алеку? Я уверена, ты знаешь больше нас. Понимаешь, что происходит.

Но маг достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы приблизиться к парню. Он стоял ни жив, ни мертв, глядя на бледного, неподвижного Александра, сокрытого густым пологом. Рассмотреть Лайтвуда или его рану не получалось из-за темной завесы, окружавшей его тело. Магнус неуверенно поднес руку к сгустку силы, и та пропустила его. Позволила приблизиться к парню.

— А нам этого не удавалось сделать, — буркнула Майя, но в ее взгляде читалась надежда. Что маг поможет. Исцелит Алека.

Бейн осторожно коснулся запястья парня, пытаясь прослушать его пульс. Не исключая возможности его смерти. В этот момент оба плотных кокона, обвивавших их тела, с громким хлопком объединились, а затем исчезли. Магнус ничего не мог понять и хмурился, чувствуя уверенные и сильные толчки сердца.

Мариз тут же бросилась к сыну, принимаясь осматривать его.

— Раны почти затянулись, — подытожила она, осматривая грудь Алека. — Остались только следы ожогов.

Бейн опустил взгляд на сотворенный его заклинанием, уродливый шрам на коже парня, скользнул виноватым взглядом дальше, посмотрев ему в глаза. Лайтвуд очнулся и смотрел прямо на него. Всего несколько мгновений, после чего закрыл глаза, погружаясь в сон.

Майя уже подскочила к Мариз, они вовсю хлопотали над парнем, а Магнус развернулся и пошел прочь. У него с собой был собственный запас зелий, умело приготовленных его подругой Катариной, также состоящей в гильдии Проклятых. Быстро осушив склянку с энергетическим составом, Бейн сел на кровать. Он делал медленные вдохи и выдохи, ощущая действие снадобья и лихорадочно соображая.

Примерно через полчаса к нему вошла Мариз.

— Он поправляется. Мы провели диагностику, с Алеком все в порядке.

Бейн кивнул, но ничего не ответил.

— Что это было?

Магнус облизнулся и честно ответил:

— Я не знаю. Эта магия… она принадлежит Лилит.

— На тебе лица нет. Что-то случилось?

Бейн посмотрел на нее. Внимательно и пристально. В голове вертелась масса ответов, начиная от «я чуть не убил свою пару собственными руками», заканчивая банальным «мне страшно».

— Я до конца не оправился, — сдержанно ответил Бейн. — Так что вернусь в свою гильдию Городским Порталом, вместо дорожного путешествия. Поищу информацию о том, что за чары использовала Темная.

Маги могли перемещаться в пределах определенной территории, но Городские Порталы — специально созданные магические сооружения, позволяли путешествовать между собой, вне зависимости от географической удаленности.

— Уже уезжаешь? — спокойно спросила Мариз, не имевшая представления о том, что происходило между Бейном и ее сыном.

— Да… думаю. Мне нужно восполнить силы и многое обдумать. Как говорится, в родном доме и стены лечат.

— Но что если ты понадобишься Алеку? Защитное поле на нем не спадало до тех пор, пока ты не приблизился. Он, конечно, почти выздоровел, но мало ли…

— Если я ему понадоблюсь, пришлите огненное послание. Я явлюсь незамедлительно.

— Спасибо за понимание, мистер Бейн. Приятно было иметь дело с таким человеком.

Магнус сдержанно улыбнулся и пробормотал привычные, ничего не значащие вежливые слова, выпроводив ведьму. Ему хотелось убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Хотелось все обдумать. Понять, что же произошло. Он привычным движением сотворил заклинание, уменьшив свой багаж и убрав его в карман. Ему предстояло наведаться к Валентину за оплатой и разрешением воспользоваться Городским Порталом. А впереди ждала любимая гильдия. Тихая и спокойная. Словно панцирь, в котором можно спрятаться.

***

Вернувшись и восстановившись, Бейн зарылся в библиотеках. За все столетия его жизни, он ни разу не встречал подобной магии. Потому пытался понять, как Александру удалось выжить? Магнус был уверен, что убил его. Собственными руками. Бейн был очень силен в стихийной магии и прекрасно осознавал, какие чары использует. Это не простой фаербол, которым детишки подпаливают друг другу задницы. Он сформировал достаточный сгусток огня, способный прожечь насквозь. И Мариз упоминала, что грудная клетка Алека была повреждена. Но больше разобрать им не удалось. Плотный, затемненный кокон мешал обзору. Даже Магнус ничерта не разглядел, пока этот пузырь не лопнул с громким звуком.  
Вот только библиотека ничего не говорила на этот счет. Хотя Бейн перелопатил столько книг и свитков, что позавидовал бы самый остервенелый хранитель знаний. Магнус практически не спал, как заведенный искал и искал, пытаясь понять, представляет ли он угрозу Алеку? Как на нем скажется их сближение или, наоборот, расставание?

Рагнор и Катарина пытались его образумить и вытащить из книжного плена, но все было безуспешно. Магнус, будто одержимый, пытался понять хотя бы что-то. Лилит наложила на него чары, и он пытался убить Алека. Возможно, эти чары действуют до сих пор. Возможно, их связь убивает Алека? Или самого Магнуса, потому что объяснить собственную слабость и немощность вблизи Лайтвуда, Бейн не мог.

Ему неоднократно приходилось сталкиваться с силами Темных. Они отличались особым коварством. Дремали где-то внутри, пока какая-то деталь не активировала их. А дальше начинался самый настоящий кошмар.

— Привет. Мне сказали, ты похоронил себя в этих стенах, — услышал он в один из дней до боли знакомый голос.

Магнус рывком поднялся, изумленно таращась на Алека.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хриплым голосом спросил он.

Лайтвуд улыбнулся и указал пальцем на новый символ на своей шляпе. Символ гильдии Проклятых.

— Ты вступил из-за меня? — хмурясь спросил Бейн.

Он был в смятении. Одновременно счастлив вновь увидеть Алека, и зол, потому что тот мог подвергать себя опасности, приближаясь к нему.

— У меня выбора не было. Гильдия Проклятых для Проклятых.

— Ты о том, что являешься ведьмой? — уточнил Магнус.

— Нет. Ты разве этого не чувствуешь? — Лайтвуд вскинул брови, но обнаружив непонимание на лице Бейна, дал свободу своей ауре.

Небесно-голубая, чистая сила провидца была заляпана отвратительной, грязной теменью. Следами проклятия.

— Оно разрастается? — спросил Магнус.

— Да, скоро все станет черным. Но Катарина заверила, что дар предвидение сохранится. Только я теперь буду предрекать смерти и несчастья.

— Но как это возможно? Как такое произошло? Кто это сделал?

— Я сам, Магнус, — нехотя ответил Алек. — Использовал то же самое проклятие, которое Камилла применила к тебе. Я мог его снять, если бы успел. Но, к сожалению, ты меня убил в тот раз. А в условиях четко заложено условие, что его невозможно отменить, если я умру. Так что мы теперь навеки прокляты. И, вроде как, бессмертны. Знаю, ты очень хотел избавиться ото всего этого, но… я не смог помочь. Прости.

Бейн хмурился, сопоставляя факты. Восстановление Алека выглядело точно также, как это происходило с Магнусом. А его слабость была вызвана их связью.

— Наша магия соединена. Когда один возвращается к жизни, второй делится своими силами, — пробормотал он.

— Что-то вроде того, наверное. Я в этом новичок, так что пока не особенно разбираюсь.

Магнус ловко подлетел к Алеку, заключая его в объятия. Нервные, крепкие объятия.

— Я боялся, что из-за влияния Лилит убиваю тебя. Боялся, что мы не можем находится рядом.

Лайтвуд облегченно вздохнул.

— Черт, рад это слышать! Я подумал, ты испуганно слинял, решив бросить, едва понял, что тебе придется терпеть меня до скончания времен.

Осознание прошибло Магнуса приятной волной. До скончания времен вместе! С его парой. С тем, кто предназначен ему судьбой.

— Я искал способ нейтрализовать влияние магии Лилит. Боялся потерять тебя.

— Ну, теперь уж точно не потеряешь. Как ни старайся, — хмыкнул Лайтвуд.

Магнус поднял на него взгляд, ощущая, как собственное сердце отчаянно пытается проломить грудную клетку. Он больше не одинок. И никогда не будет.

— Я люблю тебя, Александр, — выдохнул Магнус, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу парня.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Лайтвуд, который нервничал с момента своего пробуждения. Потому что боялся быть отвергнутым. Боялся маячащей на горизонте вечной жизни, которая заставит его терять близких и дорогих ему людей. Магнус не одно столетие тянул эту лямку в одиночестве. Но на двоих разделить это бремя было куда проще. Они теперь все будут делить на двоих. Включая свою вечную, долгую жизнь.


End file.
